A Twist In Destiny
by ZutaraLuva2013
Summary: Zuko and Katara have been in the catacombs for five days. Zuko went and betrayed her when she was pregnant, but he didn't know it. Katara has been captured by the Fire Nation and has been mentored by Azula. What will happen next? Will Zuko ever know? Has Zuko known about the pregnancy? Zutara
1. Betrayl Hurts

Betrayl Hurts

Katara watched in horror as she watched Zuko throw a fire ball at Aang. And after all they've been through. She was just a play thing to him. It was just _lust. _She felt her heart break. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Zuko throw a fire whip at her. She fell backwards. She griminced as she felt the baby kick. Yes, she was pregnant. And Zuko didn't know. She was so in pain from the heartbreak and kicking she passed out.

I know Katara was feeling betrayed, that she was just a toy. She looked distracted. A perfect opportunity. I threw a fire whip and she fell backwards. A sudden look on her face made me concerned. She looked pained. She looked about ready to pass out, and she did. Some Dai-Li agents carried her out. Azula seemed distracted by the scene that she didn't notice the Avatar escape. She followed the agents.

After my kiss with Mai, Azula barged into my room. She looked disgusted.

"What's the matter Azula?" I asked. She glared at me. "The matter is, you left a pregnant woman alone. I may be cold, but that is just_ awful._" She snapped. I was confused. "What pregnant woman?" Her eyes widened. "Uh, duh, does _Katara _ring a bell?! You fuck her, get her pregnant, betray her, then go run off with Mai?! What's wrong with you?!" She screamed. I stood there, dumbfounded. Katara. Pregnant. "I-I don't believe you!" She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, then ask her." I stuttered,"Well, I-I _will!"_ She nodded.

I rushed down the stairs to the dungeon where I heard some voices. "Your sure your okay 'Tara? You don't need any help?" I heard a light laugh and a voice that screamed my name in those caves. "Oh Azula. Stop worrying! I'm fine." I stepped down the last of the stairs to see my sister, Ty Lee, and two guards helping Katara out of her prison. After a couple of steps, she griminced and grabbed her head. Ty Lee's and Azula's eyes widened and started to pepper her with concern. Katara gave them a tight lipped smile. My mind filled with wonder on how Azula could be so concerning and worried. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice my foot slipping. I finally noticed when I fell on my butt right in front of, Katara.


	2. Explanations

Explanations

I stood up and dusted myself off. Everyone was looking at me. Suddenly I felt VERY awkward.

"Uh, um, I had to ask K-Katara something?" It was suppose to be a statement but it came out a question. The girls looked at me warily. Finally Katara spoke with the sweet voice I remembered,"Oh alright," She agreed.

I lead Katara down the corridor. "Uh, um, Katara? A-Are you p-pregnant?" I asked. Her hand automatically reach down to her little tummy, which was showing a little. Her face hardened. "What's it to _you?_" She snapped. "I don't _care _about _you._ Only _my_ baby," I sneered. I regretted saying that when I saw tears forming in her eyes. She ran off yelling, "Azula! Azula!" I almost laughed. Running to Azula. Azula won't comfort her. Maybe Ty Lee, but not _Azula. _I stood there waiting for the punishment that would _never _come. But I was surprised to see a steaming mad Azula and a weeping Katara on Ty Lee's shoulder. Ty Lee had a nasty look on her face which I was shocked to see.

"What. Hell. Did. You. Do. To. My. Sister?!" She screamed hysterically. "Your _sister?!_" I asked. She scoffed. "Of course my sister! She is pregnant with _my _niece. That makes me legally, her sister." She answered coolly. Mouth agape, I turned to Katara. "Y-Your, really, p-pregnant?" She nodded into Ty Lee's shoulder. I gulped. Greeeeeaaaat...


	3. How Could You?

How Could You?

As I lay in my bed, I think about Katara being pregnant. With _my _child no less. I know Azula arranged Katara a room close to hers. I also know that Mai went to go talk to , I don't know what she said, but I intend to find out. I pulled on a cloak and rushed out into the corridor.

I pushed open the door and sat on her bed. "Katara," I called softly. She opened her eyes slightly, then when she saw me she sat up and widened her eyes. "Katara, wh-what did Mai say to you?" I heard a whimper, followed by an explanation,"She said that I'm a slut and that I'm not worth your time. And she said that when the baby's born she's gonna kill it and me. And she said that you love her more than me. And she also said that my mother is a whore." She started crying. I just wanted to hug her and never let go because she looked so vulnerable. But I didn't want her to think I was soft. Instead I sneered. "She's right. Your not worth my time, your a slut, _I_ will kill the baby and you so she could be Fire Lady, and your mother is, I mean, _was_, a whore." She started to sob. "Oh, and I _do _love her more than you." With that, she ran out of the room to Azula's and Ty Lee's. I peeked in the room to see her sobbing into Azula's shoulder and her comforting her. The strangest part of the scene was Ty Lee was standing that cursing. As I left, I heard Katara whisper, "How could he?"

I thought about what she said and thought to myself,"_Yes, how could I?"_


	4. Escaping The One You Love

**AN: So I guess you all know that Azula is going to be good, and this is mainly going to be Zuko's POV.**

* * *

Escaping The One You Love

I don't know who've I've become. A good person with a good heart, or an evil Fire Nation Prince. But Katara thinks I'm the latter. I don't want her to see me that way. I mean, I think people already fear us, but I don't want Katara to. I think I should join the Avatar. Maybe then Katara won't think I'm entirely evil. But what would I do with Mai? Should I bring her along? Yes, no wait, no. I really shouldn't. I love her. I don't want her to get hurt. But what about Katara. I bet Azula would know she was missing. I was so wrapped up in my plan, I didn't notice Azula and Ty Lee come in.

"Zuko!" Azula snapped. I jumped. "Yes Azula?" She glared at me. "Don't upset a pregnant woman! She almost lost the baby!" I snorted to cover up my worry. "Azula, go bother someone who cares!" I growled. "Uncle's not proud you know. He's disappointed," She turned, and left. But I didn't listen to the footsteps. U-Uncle's disappointed? Bu-But... He, does he know?

I walked to the dungeon, I heard quiet whispers. I checked around the corner and saw a cloaked figure talking to my uncle. Then I saw him/her pull of the hood. Katara. I saw tears streaking her face. He seemed to be comforting her. A thumping in my chest, pulled me out of the corner and slowly walk to the both of them until another cloaked figured person came around and put a knife to her neck and say,

"I _told _not to talk to him!" The voice growled. "Mai, stop," My uncle said slowly. _Mai?!_

* * *

**A/N: So now you know Azula is good, and this is mostly Zuko's POV.**


	5. Redeeming Yourself

Redeeming Yourself

I slipped over to the scene. Katara's eyes shown fear, Uncle was trying to talk Mai, and Mai was holding her dagger onto Katara's throat. I snuck up behind Mai and I wrapped my hands onto her throat and sqeezed. She dropped her knife and looked up in fear. Katara's eyes narrowed at me. Uncle patted her shoulder and she looked at him. He gave her a tight-lipped smile. She nodded in return. She turned to Mai and lifted her hand. She signaled me to let go. I dropped my hold on Mai's neck in curiousity. Katara strode over to Mai and looked right into her eyes and smirked.

"Azula won't be happy about this, Mai. She won't be happy to find out her one and only favorite sister was almost killed by a friend, Mai," Katara whispered. Her voice sent shivers down my spine. Mai looked over to me with those familliar eyes.

"Aren't you going to kill this peasant, Zuko? Aren't you going to kill the peasant who almost killed _me, _Zuko?" She smirked. Thinking I was going to help her. I debated a bit. Then I looked at Katara. Her eyes said,

_"You betray me once again, I will never forgive you!"_

I didn't want _that_, so I looked at Mai. I stood back watching what Katara would do. She smiled at me, then turned to Mai again. She grinned. Not evilly, not nastilly. Just, _grinned. _I turned my gaze to Mai, who was looking at me, disbelief crossing through those yellow orbs.

Katara whistled loudly. I heard large _*CRACK!* _

"Yes Princess? You called us?" I heard a voice ask. Mai looked at her confusingly.

"Why'd you call her _Princess?_ She's not royalty!" I didn't know Katara was a princess either, so I wanted to know too. Katara smirked at me sensing I wanted to know too.

"My father was Chief of our tribe. That makes me, a princess!" She explained.

"Katara? Are you alright?" I heard a voice call down. Azula...


	6. Do You Mean It?

Do You Mean It?

Azula walked downstairs to see her Uncle talking calmly to Mai, Zuko, and Katara. And Mai was blubbering like an idiot.

"Bu- But, she's just a _peasant!" _She screamed. Azula's temper burned.

"Did you just call my sister a _peasant?!_" Azula snapped. Mai looked right into Azula's eyes and snarled,"Ty Lee and I are more likely to be your sister's instead of this _trash!"_ Katara's eyes flashed with anger. She raised her hand to feel around for moisture. Since it was the full moon, her waterbending instincts were enhanced. She felt water inside Mai's body. She pulled for the water to come to her.

They were all surprised to see Mai freeze and her arms move in awkward positions.

"Wha-What's happening to m-me?!" Katara realized she was bending her blood. _Bloodbending. _She felt so _drained. _She dropped her arms and fell into Zuko's. Azula started barking out orders. She felt herself being carried into another room.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you," He whispered. Katara widened her eyes. The next words out of his mouth was the most shocking.

"I-I think I love you," He whispered quietly. She swallowed thickly.

"D-Do you, mean it?" He nodded slowly. She smiled lightly.

"Then, I think I love you too..."


	7. AN

**A/N:**** So all those anticipating readers, I am sorry to say that I'm having a really bad writers block. If you can, please send in some idea's for me and I might just like one. This goes for all my other stories. Thank you for reading.**_  
_

** Sincerely,**

** ZutaraLuva2013**


End file.
